


We're Gonna Need a Mouseketool for This One...

by BloppityBloop, Twosidedwritersblock



Category: Animaniacs, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloppityBloop/pseuds/BloppityBloop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twosidedwritersblock/pseuds/Twosidedwritersblock
Summary: The Warners are brought to the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse so Mickey can keep an eye on them for Bugs, but things quickly go downhill when they get back to the Warners studio. (Summary could change)This Fanfic was inspired by the Mouse-Dad AU by working-dreamer on tumblr, but we're not using their specific AU for this fanfic.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	We're Gonna Need a Mouseketool for This One...

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own the Cast from Mickey mouse Clubhouse nor do we own the Cast of Animaniacs. The copyrights go to Disney and Warner bros. Respectively.

Time: 4:27pm, September 20th 2015.  
Mickey is still fucking missing.

“Goddammit Mickey.” Donald cursed.

Minnie sighed, closing her journal. "He should be back soon Donald." Despite her words however, she wasn't sure. Mickey had said he'd be back in thirty minutes, but it's been about 4 hours now. Surely gummy bears shouldn't take that long to find? Little did she know, it was not bears he was getting, but some other unidentified type of animal.

"Alright everybody! Let's take this scene again…" the director called. They had been trying to do the takes Mickey wasn't a part of, but those scenes were so few and far between that they were almost finished already.

Getting into position, an "action!" rang throughout the set.

Minnie clapped her hands, smiling as she looked up at the ghost decorations. "This will give Mickey a spook for sure!" She had these lines memorized by now, having said them so many times. 

"Yeah! I'm sure it'll give him a shock!" Toodles smiled back- do they ever not smile though?- and continued meandering about. 

"Now we just gotta wait for Mickey, hyuk!" Goofy laughed good heartedly.

Then, in a stroke of luck, the sound of a puttering car engine filled their ears. Turning to face the window, the cast made their way towards the sound. 

The sound was, to everyone's relief and surprise, the tooncar! As the car parked, a honk rang out from the vehicle.  
"Hey guys! I brought some special guests!"

Mickey pleasantly waved to the group, as if he hadn't been MIA for the past 4 hours. In the backseat, three children sat, confused but excited.

"I've never been to the big man's place before…" the tallest one looked at the house in surprise before turning to face the right. "At least not one like this, anyways."

"Man, this place sure is huge." The youngest one looked up at it, using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Well, this is just the clubhouse set- I don't actually live here." Mickey told the three, taking the keys out of his car. Hopping out, he opened the back door for the three children. 

Once the group walked through the door, Minnie coughed to get their attention. "Mickey, who are these three?"

"Oh! I guess I never texted you about it," the famous mouse rubbed the back of his head. "I'm babysitting these three for the day!" 

"And you… never thought to tell anyone once in the four hours you were gone?" Daisy asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Mickey chuckled awkwardly as a non-verbal apology. "I guess it must've slipped my mind…?"

The director sighed. "Mickey, that's great and all, but we need to continue the scene, and having children on the set isn't the greatest idea. And these kids in particular look pretty familiar… I just can't put my finger on it."

"Why I never!" The oldest one feigned offense. "We're-"

"They're some cameos from another studio!" Mickey cut in, lying through his teeth. Luckily, the director didn't question it.  
Whether that was because of Mickey's acting skills or because of his status didn't matter at the moment.

The director shrugged. "Alright then… let's do a take for scene 13!" He called out to the cast.

Mickey pointed to a bench behind the camera men. "You three can sit there for now while we shoot these scenes, okay?" 

The three nodded and jumped over- almost comedically- and landed on the bench, sitting perfectly poised on the wooden slab.

The director hummed in thought. He swore he had seen those kids before, but he couldn't for the life of him think of why. 

He shook his head- no time to think of that now- and turned back to the cast. "Alright, positions everyone!" 

The group skimmed over their lines before getting into place.

"Aaaaaand.. action!"

"Well, I'll be!" Mickey looked over to the kitchen, which was currently full of spiderwebs (of the fake variety), "I can't believe you made me a pie!" 

He walked past the props, picking the pie up. "We should really dust this place soon." He told them, touching one of the webs as he walked out of the kitchen. "There are cobwebs everywhere."

"That's not the only thing that needs cleaning…" said the youngest of the trio, a small girl with a pink skirt and a flower in her hair.

The cameraman held up a 'shhhh' motion to them before turning back to the camera. Donald rolled his eyes, luckily out of view of the camera. Mickey really decided that bringing these kids specifically onto set was a good idea, huh. 

The director sighed a bit in annoyance but didn't mind too much. They could edit that comment out in post, after all. 

Daisy sighed a bit as Mickey left the view of the camera. "Well, that didn't work as planned…" 

"What else could we do? We've used up all of our other options!" Minnie then turned to the camera.  
"Maybe you can help us?" 

"We'd love to!" The tallest of the three cartoon children jumped on screen, performing an exaggerated bow.

"Hey, what the-"

"Oh, why thank you!" Minnie smiled, returning the bow with a small curtsey. Normally she wouldn't be too keen on going off script like this, but today was a long day, and she and the rest of the cast deserved to have some fun. "What do you have in mind?"

The other two siblings jumped on screen as the slacks wearing kid smiled wider. "I'm glad you asked!" 

A simple, jaunty piano tune began to play. After a short intro, the eldest sibling started to sing.

“If you wanna cause a fright~  
Have him scared through the fortnight~”

The other two joined in, happy to help scare a big guy in the business.  
“Get him spooked, get him fearing!  
Scare him to the point of tearing!”

"Let's all cause him a big scare! Let's all cause him a big scare! Let's spook him down, till he's in the ground! Let's all cause him a big scare!"

The tallest kid pulled out a suit jacket from nowhere, quickly slipping it on and putting on a salesman voice. "So our plan is a genuine haunted house! And when I say genuine, I mean GENUINE- we know some people. I'm talkin’ spooky lighting, fake ghosts, real ghosts, real skeleton arms, fake skeleton heads- we're not like that Disney ride-, and most importantly..." 

the middle child pulled out shovels from his gag pouch.

All three grinned happily. "...A real grave!" 

"Let's get him fearing, get him spooked!  
Let's make sure that he gets duped!"

"Let's all dig him a big grave! Let's all dig him a big grave! Let's get him down, put him in the ground! Let's all dig him a big grave!"

The three quickly looked at each other, their music sheet having been smudged at this line.  
"We don't know what to put here! We don't know what to put here! We know this tune needs to go again! But we don't know what to put here!"

The oldest sibling walked the cast through their creation. "So as you can see, at the end of our helpful handy homemade haunted house lays an authentic grave, with a real tombstone and everything!"  
"even an en*grave*ing!" The hat wearing child added, seeming excited.  
The smallest of the three shrugged. "we don't know when he'll get here though, so we'll put the time in after." 

Toodles looked at the tombstone worriedly. "when did you even get that-"  
"don't worry about it, Toody!" The young girl pat Toodles back.

The smoky-topaz wearing sibling turned back to the rest or the cast. "Anyways, back to our presentation; here's the red X!"

The middle child cut in, stage-whispering. "it's where we're gonna push 'im in." 

Minnie gasped. "Oh dear! Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
The oldest child nodded, not having any doubts. "Ab-SOL-utely! We're toons after all!" 

"So let's all get him in the big grave!"  
Daisy blinked, "what?"  
"Let's all get him in the big grave!"  
Minnie shook her head in disbelief. "oh my!"  
"And don't let-up, cover him right back up!  
Let's all get him in the big grave!  
Let's all keep him in the big grave!  
Let's all leave him in the big grave!"  
The three kids jumped on the table, ready to give the big finale with a 3 part harmony.  
"And that'll give him a big scare!"

Toodles floated back a bit. "That's… a little much, don't you think?"

"Not at all! If anything, we're toning it down!" The youngest grinned. "We made sure to keep it simple!"

"Yep!" Pulling out a piece of sheet music, the oldest of the three showed the group the paper.

The middle child nodded, "you never use more than two fingers at a time!"

"Goodnight everybody!"

Minnie hummed, reading the sheet music. "I suppose so…"

The director coughed, trying to get the cast and the younger toons attention. "Your song sure was…" he paused. "...interesting. But you can't sing something like that on this show!"

"Have you heard nursery rhymes?" The tallest asked. 

"Eh, that take was ruined from the start!" Donald waved his hand dismissively, "Might as well've had some fun with it."

"But now there's the issue of the mess that was made…" Daisy looked around at the haunted house that the three children had made during their dance. Despite the surprising amount of detail in the design, the dirt and debris was hard to ignore, and didn't do much to help the atmosphere.

However, the three puppy children didn't seem to agree. "What do ya mean? I think everything looks great!" The smallest one asked, looking around at everything but the mess.

The two boys agreed and nodded their heads as if their eyes weren't purposefully closed.

"Yep!"  
"Uh-huh!"

Daisy sighed, this is why she was never getting kids of her own. Goofy on the other hand shrugged. "Alright then," he shook his head, turning to go into the kitchen. "I guess you won't get to have the clean-up cake."

The three blinked, Watching as Goofy grabbed a cake out of the fridge. Catching on, Minnie nodded. "That's right! Only kids who clean up their mess get a slice of the clean-up cake!" She smiled, walking over to the kitchen and gesturing at the rest of the cast to do the same. 

The three looked at eachother, then back to the cake. 

"But what if Mickey shows up while we're cleaning?" The tallest asked, trying to get out of cleaning still. 

"Well, then I'm sure you three can think of something while he's walking through." Daisy shrugged.

The tallest sighed. "Alright, come on you guys-" he told the other two, pulling out brooms and dust pans from off-screen. "-let's get cleaning." 

The younger siblings groaned, begrudgingly taking the cleaning items. They immediately got to work and in less than a minute they had finished, the dirt and debris somehow disappearing.  
The hatted sibling burped, before chuckling a bit. "Excuse me." He chuckled.

Minnie smiled, clapping her hands happily. "Great! Now come on, we already have your pieces cut!" 

The three bounced over, happily accepting the sweet treat. 

The director sighed in defeat. "I'm taking a bathroom break…"

The three children waved happily as he left the set. Then a door opened.

"Alright y'all, I'm back!" Mickey called out to the rest of the cast. "Sorry for the delay, I was…" he blinked, not seeing anyone on the set. Putting down the lattes he had brought, he walked onto the set. Was this a part of the episode that he just skimmed over? He tended to do that a lot. Shrugging, he walked in. "Really, we should dust up." He touched the first web he found. They felt more real than last time, but that was probably just a different brand.  
He continued on, making good-hearted remarks to all of the props, but he slowly began to feel a sense of unease. Some of the ghosts were more authentic then what the show's ratings would allow, but he still continued on. He was sure it was nothing.  
Still however, his unease grew into nervousness. The Skeletons that had been littered throughout the set seemed more real than anyone could've gotten, unless it was from that Caribbean ride of course. But even then, those ones were…  
He shook his head and continued on. His nervousness grew and grew until he found himself in front of a grave. The markings were unreadable until a lightning bolt illuminated the set, along with deafening thunder. Stumbling back a bit, he looked around for the culprits as he tried not to seem frantic.  
The grave read "Mickey T. Mouse, 1928-2015"  
"Who did this?!" Mickey called out.  
Suddenly, he felt a large push, and he landed in the middle of the grave.  
"If you must know…" three voices mused in unison.  
"Yakko!"  
"Wakko!"  
"And Dot!"

Mickey blinked. "Wait-" 

The unease immediately dropped, the three Warners smiling innocently down at the older toon. 

Pluto looked down at his owner, a bone in his mouth.

Dot turned to the dog. "No, don't chew on that! We have to return that to the pirates of the Caribbean ride!" She called, running after Pluto as he bounded away. "Get back here, we can't get in any more trouble with another company!"

Yakko held out a hand, helping Mickey up. 

"Y'know, we wouldn't have pushed you in if you didn't stand on the X." Wakko told him, standing near the grave and pointing to the ground.

"The what?" Mickey followed Wakko’s point until he was met with a glaringly obvious red marking on the floor. "Oh." 

The two brothers chuckled a bit as Dot returned, holding a wet bone. "Gross…" she groaned, throwing it into a bag.

The sound of chewing popcorn grabbed Mickey's attention as he turned to face the sound. "What the- Donald!"

The duck shrugged. "What? This was entertaining!" 

The mouse sighed. "Well, you got me. What made you even do all this?" He asked the three Warner siblings, to which they all smiled.

"They asked if we had an idea of what to do!"

The main mouse blinked. "They did-" he had a moment of realization and laughed. "They were asking the viewers at home, Kids." He chuckled, confusing the three Warners.

"But the viewers can't answer!" Dot told him, perplexed. "They wouldn't have any good ideas anyways." She turned away, pouting.

Mickey sighed. "That may be true, but it's a part of our show. We need to have the children feel like they’re interacting with us."

Yakko raised a brow. "So they'll buy more stuff?"

Mickey shrugged. "Unfortunately, that's what the higher-ups want. It’s why they spell out my name at the beginning of every episode."

"What?"

"So that when parents spell out the word, the kids know what they're talking about." Mickey elaborated.

Yakko sighed, shaking his head. "Capitalism."

"Yep. Now we have to continue shooting, so if we could clean this up?" Mickey asked, to which the three Warners sighed.

Clapping, Yakko looked around. "Alright everybody! Let's wrap it up!" 

Ghosts rose from the lights and paintings scattered on the walls, and began cleaning up. Once finished, they flew into a brown sack, which then closed itself. 

"Welp, now that that's done!" Yakko picked up the sack with ease and threw it over his shoulder. 

"Well, it's almost time to leave anyways," Minnie pointed out, looking over at the clock. "I guess we just wait for the director to call it a day?" 

Mickey nodded, grabbing the lattes he put aside earlier and giving them to the rest of the group.

"So, you three are from the Warner studios?" Daisy asked as the three drank their drinks. 

"Yep! Been there since 1930!" Yakko confirmed as the director came back from the bathroom. 

"Weird, I never heard of you ‘til the 90s…" Minnie thought out loud, playing with the straw of her drink.

"Well, that happens when you're locked in a tour for 60 years." Yakko took another sip of his latte. "You're not really set in starlight when you're 133 feet in the air, I guess." 

The rest of the cast eyed the warners worriedly. 

"Isn't that a bit…" Daisy tried to put it delicately. "...a bit personal?" 

Dot shrugged. "Scratchy says we're chronic oversharers."

"I… see." Daisy sipped her drink. 

"Well, I guess it's about time to get you guys back." Mickey looked at the clock. "Buggs should be done with his own filming session for now." 

"But we were having so much fun here!" Dot complained, still getting up and following Mickey. The other two siblings begrudgingly followed suit, waving goodbye to the cast as they got in the car. 

"Mickey, wait-" Minnie called out, before hesitating.

"Yeah Minnie?"

"It's… nothing. Have a safe trip!" She waved as they left, but she couldn't ignore the gut feeling that something wasn't right. 

Something bad was going to happen. She could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> This episode got aired once, actually. Some grandmother has it on a VHS for her grandson.
> 
> We'll add the finished song in later, and this is where the link would go.


End file.
